Papa Louie SE: Mr. Pepper's Personalities
This is a game where you need to save Mr. Pepper's Personalities from Sarge and Radley Madsh until he was erased from existence forever! You need to find all the parts of the personality warper to save Mr. Pepper! Intro Once upon a time, there were three men that has different occupations. A CEO, a delivery man and a teacher. Then one day, they all met, and they are all combined into one person. Then, Mr. Pepper was born. He lived normally, had a family and made a secret about his personalites. But, Sarge and Radley Madish just never learn. They kidnapped everyone, including Mr. Pepper. Mr. Pepper splits into three while on the portal. The personality warper is the only way to complete Mr. Pepper. Sadly, Sarge and Radley Madish broke it and it's up to you to find the pieces of it to save Mr. Pepper from being erased from existence forever! Customers Starters: Mrs. Cherry: Weapon: Cherry bombs. Skill: None Harry: Weapon: Tip bombs. Skill: None Perry: Weapon: Stuffed Platypus toys. Skill: None Papa Louie: Weapon: Pizza Paddle. Skill: Glide Mr. Capri: Weapon: Laser Pointer. Skill: Stealth Unlockables: Joe: Weapon: Frying Pan. Skill: Burn, Ground Pound Megan: Weapon: Rainbow Bomb. Skill: Explosive, Platform Skill Glide: Lets you glide to long gaps. Also allows to collect coins from high places. Ground Pound: Breaks weak blocks to explore other places. Also kill baddies instantly. Crawl: Allows you to crawl into really small gaps. Also immune to being cheesed while crawling. Double Jump: Allows you to jump again or jump in midair. Used for exploring high places. Wall Jump: Allows you to jump from wall to wall. Used to explore areas that are only accesible by wall climbing. Push: Allows you to push boulders and other heavy objects. Also used for reaching hard to reach places. Swim: Allows you to swim on liquid structures (except acid and quicksand) Long Jump: Allows you to jump really far that gliding cant do. Burn: Allows you to burn flammable objects such as wood and acid. Explosive: Allows you to blow up weak blocks that Ground Pound cant do. Stealth: Allows you to be invisible to enemies and walk through walls. Lasts for 5 seconds or unitl cheesed. Rocketeer: Allows you to launch using rockets. Rocket destroy weak blocks and lasts for 5 seconds or until you hit a wall. Drop Down: Allows you to drop down on line platforms. Shield: They are immune to attacks while ducked. All Shield customers can also Glide. Platform: They can make temporary platforms to cross gaps that Glide, Long Jump and Rocketeer cant reach. Platform breaks for 5 seconds of being stepped. Universal Skill: Persons that have this skill have all the skills above. Tips and tricks: How to find all pieces of the Personality Warper: #Needs Glide. It is found on Peppermint Hills 1. Using your Glide Skill, glide until you land on a platform. Defeat all Lemongrabbers (or avoid them) and you will see a piece of the Personality Warper. #Needs Stealth. It is found on Steatherberry Castle 2. If you see a Personality Warper Piece on a wall, use your Stealth Skill. Use it again to get out. #Needs Rocketeer. It is found at Powsicle Factory 3. Use the rocket to blast through the bottomless gaps. Climb and deploy a rocket (or you can just ride the rocket to the piece). Walk, and get the piece. #Doesn't need a Skill. It is found at Hall Of Personalities 4 and 5. Just go to your normal way. How to deploy a rocket: You must be a rocketeer. Pick up a rocket and ride it. While riding it, drop down from the rocket. The rocket will still be speeding until it hit a wall. How to defeat Sarge: Sarge battle is harder. He is found on Pasta Jungle Reserves and Fort Onion. His Pepper bombs do more damage. To defeat him, while he is throwing a pepper bomb (or pepper nukes), deflect it. DO NOT use explosive characters: it will just explode midair. There is a 30% chance of direct hit, but still do this. If you hate deflecting his bombs, use a melee character. Melee characters do more damage to Sarge than ranged people. Enemies #Brown Onion #Onion #Army Onion #Kaiser Onion #Hi-Tech Onion #Warper Onion #Red Tomato #Roma Tomato #Runt Tomato #Wedger Tomato #Party Sub #Burger Slider #Hi-Tech Burger Slider #Brussel Lark #Ambush Lark #Lettuce Lark #Leafy Lark #Dill Wheel #Dill Worm #Dill Weed #Dill Bar #Dill Tower #Blue Shroom #Bow Shroom #Umbrella Shroom #Thorn Shroom #Bacobar #Bacoburn #Bacobites #Bacosqueeze #Swiss Zack #Cheddar Mack #Pepperjack #Cheese Cannon #Cheese Gun #Radish #Laddish #Paradish #Maddish #Cheese Wheel #Jellyback #Awesome Saucer #Atomic Bomber #Buffalo Wingman #Lemongrabbers #Powsicle Bomb #Whipped Cream Rocket #Fudge Fisters #Sarge #Radley Madish Locations: #Munchmore Entry #Mount Munchmore #Whipped Cream River #Fort Onion #Pasta Jungle Reserves #Wingeria Saucequeducts #Acidic Lemon Rapids #Peppermint Hills #Steatherberry Castle #Teryiaki Graveyard #Powsicle Factory #Radish Farm #Fizzo Falls #The Freezeria Point #University of Munchmore #Foodie Laboratory #X-Zone #Candy Crusher Facility #Hall Of Personalities #The Personality Castle Badges: Key Finder: Have 5 Personality Keys Personality Locker: '''Have 10 Personality Keys '''Personality Explorer: '''Have 25 Personality Keys '''Halfway There: '''Have 50 Personality Keys '''Key To The Personalities: '''Have 100 Personality Keys '''Castle Survivor: '''Rescue Mr. Pepper without dying on The Personality Castle '''Acid Neutralizer: '''Drop 50 antacid blocks to acid '''Set Fire to The Acid: '''Burn acid 100 times '''Immortal: '''Finish game without dying on any levels '''Acid Trigger: '''Defeat 100 Powsicle Bombs by luring them into acid '''Family Reunion: '''Save Mr. Pepper using one of the members of The Pepper Family '''Sister's Keeper: '''Save Ninjoy with Mr. Capri '''Roy And Joy: '''Save Roy using Ninjoy '''Founder Pounder: Save Matt and Tony using a person with Ground Pound Skill Back To The Past: Complete the Personality Warper and play all the levels that has the parts of it Relentess Killer: Kill all baddies on all levels Shadowless Fists: Kill 10 baddies while on Stealth mode Friends Close, Enemies Closer: Rescue L33T and Dictator Rader using Mr. Capri (or by rescuing Vladimir using Martin) Business Partners: Rescue Amelia using Mr. Capri Visiting My Grave: Go to Teriyaki Graveyard using any ghost customer Well, Fudge: Kill yourself on quick sand while getting chased by 5 Fudge Fisters Catch The Birdies: Pound or blow up 100 flying enemies Wild MissingNo. Appeared!: Make extreme lag while playing the game with L33T Category:Fan Games